tiempo de los creepypaste
by cerberusblood
Summary: este sera un espacio donde se desarrollaran encuentros con los creepypastes y puede que alguno que otro personaje nuevo, si olvidar el humor y de que pueden ser capaces los creepypastes...
1. capitulo 1: un invitado para la cena

Heeeelo lectores les deseamos un buen tiempo en el tiempo que estén le leyendo esto, le saludamos aquí Cerberus Blood para todos y sin faltar todas, Bueno después de tanto pensarlo y exprimiendo los pocos conocimientos de los creepy hemos decidido traerles esta maravilla (según nosotros y que diga lo contrario le metemos virus XD, bueno mejor no) pero en fin, la cuestión es que como en si vemos esta "Maravilla" un poco menos de lo que es, debido a otras que hemos leído (y si los autores también leemos ¬¬), así que esperamos que sea de gusto o por lo menos les haga pasar un buen rato y por esta vez sin algún comentario de los autores los dejamos con el primer cap:

* * *

**Un invitado para la cena.**

Un día como todos un chico prepara unos arreglos en su para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre el cual resulta ser ese mismo día, pero la cumpleañera sabia que con su trabajo no valía esa escusa para tomar el día libre, así que para ahorrar tiempo decidió trabajar lo más temprano posible para pasar el resto de la tarde con su hijo.

Mientras que el hijo ya terminaba los preparativos y la tarde estaba sumamente cerca, tan solo que daba esperar a que la cumpleañera llegara…

**Mientras tanto por las calles de la ciudad…**

Un chico con la piel pálida y sudadera blanca con capucha se pasea por las calles entre quejidos y refunfuños:

Chico pálido: ¡sinceramente no entiendo que le pasa al espagueti! Por haber arrojado un simple peluche por la ventana ya que me estorbaba, se enoja y de remate no me deja comer tan solo porque el perro termino destrozando el estúpido peluche… *gruñido de hambre* AAAA si tan solo esa mocosa no le gustara ese estúpido peluche…

Y entre berrinches sigue caminando el chico de pálida piel hasta perderse entre la multitud…

**En una casa con el crepúsculo del atardecer…**

La cumpleañera sopla las velas mientras abraza a su hijo agradeciendo las decoraciones y el pastel que le hizo en su nombre. Ya después de un rato que han comido y visto unas películas, el hijo recógelos platos y se dirige a lavar los platos, la madre que está pasando por la cocina le mira y le dice:

Madre: tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Segran.

Segran: ojala así sea…

*silencio tenue*

Evolve: hoy no es día para deprimirse ya que es tu cumpleaños, así que vallamos a ver una última película antes de ir nos a dormí…

**5 minutos más tarde…**

Madre: Aaaaaa T.T Aaaaaa, se va a morir ayúdenlo.

Segran: AAAA (-_-*) te dije que no se puede hacer nada, es el titanic y de paso es una película no hay forma alguna de ayudarlos.

Madre: Aaaaaa t.t pero se va a morir…

**Tiempo después de la película…**

En el cojín del sofá se halla la madre dormida, y subiendo las escaleras de piso por uno de los cuartos se halla Segran dormido.

**Mientras a dos casas de ahí…**

*gruñido de hambre*

Chico pálido: el hambre me está matando… necesito comer "_olfatea_" huele a comida -sigue el olor hasta llagar al frente de una casa- su pongo que no les molestara tenerme de invitado.

La casa parecía no estar animada desde hace un buen rato, lo que era prefecto para él, ya que lo más probable era que todos sus habitantes estuvieran dormidos. Siguiendo sus instintos examino la casa para ver cuál era la mejor opción de entrada en esta, después de un rato, diviso una venta semi-abierta en el segundo piso y para más suerte había un árbol con ramas lo suficientemente cercanas a la ventana. Después de trepar por el árbol y saltar a la ventana, logra infiltrarse en la casa y moviéndose con sutileza por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras mas su tentación de darles un sueño profundo a las personas que habitan esa cas era muy fuerte pero el hambre que tiene le daba razón suficiente como para primero ir a llenar su estomago. Ya al bajar por las escaleras y al estar pasando por la sala, nota que hay alguien en el sofá, se acerca con precaución para examinar que la persona que está en el sofá se encuentra dormida y como máxima precaución saca de su sudadera un cuchillo que siempre lleva consigo, al asomarse logra ver que es una simple mujer dormida, las ansias de matarla lo abordan y este siguiendo tales ansias comienza acercar el cuchillo al cuello de su segura víctima, ya puede sentir la piel atravez del filo del chillo ahora tan solo basta un pequeño esfuerzo para darle un sueño profundo así que- *gruñido de hambre*, el retira el cuchillo y se dice así mismo:

Chico pálido: bueno su pongo que ella puede esperar a convertirla en una bella durmiente.

El chico se termina de retirar a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y comienza a comer y beber todo lo que sea digerible y mientras devora todo, deja caer tanto platos como jarras vacías al suelo, poco a poco el ruido de objetos cayendo fue perturbando el sueño de la mujer…

La mujer despierta por el ruido que sale de la cocina, un tanto confundida se dispone averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo en su cocina, cada vez que oye un plato caer el miedo dentro de ella comienza a crecer, al estar cerca de la cocina con tan solo centímetros de pared de divisar que es lo que está ocurriendo en su cocina, ella toma lo primero que esté al alcance lo que resulta ser un paraguas y con una miseria de valor se asoma a la cocina, nota que es una persona quien está en la cocina y por lo menos no era un animal rabioso (**_hubiese sido preferible que fuera un animal)_**, ella se devuelve y toma el teléfono para llamar a la policía, logra contactar con la operadora y le informa acerca del intruso… ahora tan solo queda esperar a que llegue la policía en un lugar seguro.

El chico pálido al termina de degustar su festín pero falta lo más importante después de cada comida el postre, y en este caso el postre lo está esperando en el sofá de la sala, dirigiéndose con su cuchillo ya desenfundado al sofá con unas ansias insoportables de matar, pero al llegar al sofá nota que su víctima sea dado de cuenta de su visita a lo que llega a termina como un entretenido juego de escondidas… el chico toma asiento en el sofá y comienza a idear como divertirse con su víctima, al tener ya un plan lo que se puede llamar concreto se para del sofá e inspeccionar el lugar con la vista, nota un armario donde se colocan los zapatos y abrigos de salir y algo que parece una pequeña estantería detrás de las escaleras…

Chico pálido: por donde debería comenzar a buscar je je jee…

El chico pálido tomo camino directo a la puerta principal, al estar al frente de la puerta intento girar la perilla para abrirla pero todavía estaba asegura nadie ha salido de la casa, lo que quiere decir, que para que darse dentro de la casa sabiendo que él estaba en la cocina es que debe haber un tercero en la casa que él todavía no ha visto pero ella no sabe si ese tercero está a salvo…

La madre escondida en el estante, muy preocupada de que no le allá pasado nada a su hijo, intenta ver si el intruso decide irse, viendo atravez de las pequeñas brechas de la estantería nota que el intruso está revisando la puerta la cual parece estar cerrada, lo que la lleva a preguntarse cómo fue que entro él, pero esa duda se desvanece cuando lo ve que comienza a adentrarse de nuevo a la sala y toma dirección al armario, ya sabe que la está buscando, su ritmo cardiaco comienza a acelerarse a lo que ve que se dirige al estante, por cada paso queda así ella el corazón le late más fuerte hasta el punto de poder oírlo sin presionarse el pecho, a lo que lo ve demasiado cerca de el estante ella deja de respirar, el intruso desde afuera se limita a intentar mirar atravez de las rendijas, ella intenta verlo desde donde puede pero la oscuridad de la noche más la capucha que lleva puesta no le dejan ver su rostro tan solo el largo cabello negro que sale de la capucha, pero un brillo tenue llama a la vista y al ver que produjo tal brillo se le hace un nudo en la garganta y con toda su alma intenta contener sus sollozos, el intruso toma camino nuevamente a la sala y lo oye susurra algo:

Intruso (ósea el chico pálido_ "para los que se hayan perdido éntrelos cambios de vista" ¬¬_): parece que ella subió al piso de arriba tendré que revisar las habitaciones y asegurarme de que todos siguen dormidos.

La madre pierde de vista al intruso y oye como comienza a subirlos escalones, ella preocupándose por su hijo toma con firmeza el paraguas y decide salir al sentir que el intruso ya ha subido las escaleras para agarrarlo por sorpresa por la espalda con un golpe en la cabeza, ya cuando no lo siente por las escaleras y suponiendo que está en el pasillo superior, ella sale lentamente del estante y caminando sigilosamente llega al frente de las escaleras y mira hacia arriba a ver sino esta por ahí el intruso, con fuerza de voluntad coloca un pie en el primer escalón y luego el siguiente y luego el sigui—

-: te encontré…

Petrificada del miedo intenta voltearse y ve que el muchacho se está retirando la capucha de su cabeza pero la mantiene baja y escucha que le dice:

El chico pálido: dime no crees que es bello mi rostro.

Ella sin responder ve como él levanta la mirada lentamente hasta que logro ver le completamente rostro y sin poder aguantar el miedo y espanto que le producía verlo ella grita lo más fuerte que puede y él en respuesta le dice:

El chico pálido: go to sleep.

* * *

Comentario de autores: _(Cer: je je je, y todavía no se dan dé cuenta de quién es él. Be: quien sabe… puede que algunos desde el inicio supieran *bostezo* quien es. Rus: mejor dejemos que terminen de leer puede que los estén molestando por sus tonterías. Cer: ok, ok je je je)_, esperamos que puedan seguir con el espectáculo y disfrutarlo como hasta ahora…

* * *

Segran despierta alterado por el grito de su madre, se coloca lo primero que alcanza (una franelilla y un mono (_el pantalón claro ¬¬_)), abre la puerta de su cuarto y con rapidez se dirige a la escalera y ve que su madre que se halla tirada en los escalones, baja con la mayor rapidez posible y a lo que está frente a su madre se agacha para revisar que tiene, al voltearla nota que en el pecho tiene una puñaleada y la sangre desbordante del piso le indica que ya es muy tarde para ella, decide revisar la cara para cerrarle los ojos pero el cabello de su madre no se lo deja ver, el retirar la cabellera que le impedía ver el rostro… Segran queda pasmado, atónito, y rabioso al ver tal acto de locura que se halla en el rostro de la madre: un corte en ambas mejillas simulado una sonrisa y los parpados cortados dejando una mirada profunda a lo lejos; recuesta a su madre en el piso nuevamente y deja salir lagrimas, en lo que se escucha a un lado de las escaleras:

-: verdad que su esplendor hace llorar a unos, no.

Segran reacciona tomando el paraguas que está al lado de su madre y como si se tratara de un bate lanza e intenta golpear a la voz, pero el paraguas es detenido con una mano que sale de la oscuridad que provoca la escalera y le grita:

Segran: tú fuiste el que le izo esto a mi madre, ¡responde desgraciado!

-: claro que fui yo a caso ves a otra persona en este lugar y la único que hice fue –sale de la oscuridad y Segran puede verle el rostro- hacerla tan hermosa como yo.

Segran se queda en blanco al ver la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos que estaban tallados en el rostro de su madre… pero el sonriente aprovechando que el otro lo contempla horrorizado actúa clavándole el cuchillo en el hombro; Segran reacciona e intenta sacar el cuchillo pero el sonriente lo afinca con más fuerza, en un intento desesperado Segran presiona un botón del paraguas y este se abre tomando por sorpresa a el sonriente haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, Segran lanza una patada al paraguas y logra acertar a su objetivo derivándolo y tomando esa oportunidad Segran sube los escalones hasta llegar al piso superior, al llegar ahí se intenta sacar el cuchillo clavado todavía en su hombro, al terminar de sacarlo divisa al final de los escalones se halla el sonriente de pie observándolo, este le dice:

-: eres el primero que se atreve a enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo aun estando y como recompensa te diré mi nombre, yo soy Jeff pero la mayoría me conoce como Jeff The Killer.

Segran: discúlpame no estoy interesado en tu nombre, si no en verte muerto y a demás te lo de vuelvo.

Segran con el brazo izquierdo le arroja el cuchillo que le había clavado en el brazo derecho y logra atinárselo en una pierna, y le dice Jeff:

Jeff: te hubiera servido para defenderte así sería más entre te nido para mí.

Jeff de una se saca el cuchillo de la pierna de golpe y comienza a subir los escalones; Segran al verlo subir intenta llegar al final del pasillo para estar junto a la ventana, y al voltearse a ver si todavía no ha subido Jeff, nota que los dos están en el mismo pasillo de extremo a extremo y Jeff le dice:

Jeff: fue divertido pero te noto cansado, así que –Jeff corre asía Segran- go to sleep.

Pero Segran se lanza de espalda por la ventana antes que Jeff se le acercase lo suficiente… y mientras cae dirige su vista al árbol el cual era lo último que vería, ya siente que le queda muy poco tiempo para estrellarse contra el suelo y decide cerrar los ojos…

-: parece que has perdido algo muy valioso, a ahora dime… te gustaría hacer un trato conmigo.

Segran al sentirse inmóvil y que alguien le habla piensa que ya se debería a ver estrellado contra el suelo y tuvo la suerte de no sentir dolor alguno, pero las facturas internas deberían ser muy graves como para no sentir nada… tomo confianza de la voz que le hablaba y decidió abrir sus ojos… confundido por la situación que se le presentaba; ya que se allá congelado en pleno aire a centímetros del suelo, su vista se enfoca al tallo árbol que se encuentra prácticamente frente a él, del tallo la oscuridad comienza emanar y de las tinieblas sale un hombre que parecía vestir sombras compactas y en cierto punto parecían tela, y lo único que dejan al descubierto es el rostro del hombre, este desde el tallo le dijo:

-: y dime que es lo que deseas y si se me es posible te lo daré pero a cambio quiero algo que se encuentra dentro de la casa…

Segran: me dirías que es lo que quieres específicamente.

-: lo siento pero no lo diré, tan solo es algo que ahora ha perdido valor para ti, junto con algunos recuerdos… así que ahora tú dime que es lo que tú quieres a cambio.

Segran: quiero un poder que sea suficiente para ayudarme a sobrevivir y hacerle frente al maldito de Jeff.

-: eso es lo que quieres pues así será,-extiendo su mano derecha asía Segran- yo Lost te dare el don de la sangre, esta será tanto tu escudos como tu arma, tendrás que saber que tan solo la podrás utilizar de ese modo cuando no esté corriendo atravez de las venas, cuando la utilices tan solo tendrás un tiempo ni demasiado corto y tampoco muy largo pero podrás sentir cundo este cerca de finalizar ese tiempo pero no te preocupes podrás volverlo a utilizar al cabo de 5 horas, pero antes de acabar el tiempo te sugiero que absorbas la sangre derrama ya que te ayudara a sanar todo tipo de herida tanto interna como externa, y como dije antes y te juro por mi eternidad que te dare este don si tu aceptas este trato.

Segran moviendo el brazo derecho lentamente (por la herida del hombro) y estrecha la mano llena de sombras de Lost y le dice:

Segran: yo Segran acepto el trato.

Las tinieblas que cubre el cuerpo de Lost se extienden por Segran a través del estrecho entre manos… Segran confundido cierra los ojos… siente que cae nuevamente pero en vez de cabeza puede sentir que cae de lado y termina por chocar contra el suelo…

Segran: por lo menos sobreviví –siente un dolor en las costillas izquierdas- pero veo que a cambio de unas costillas.

Segran ve a la venta y nota un brillo familiar bajando en su dirección con velocidad, en lo que reacciona y se mueve a un lado y a lo que vuelve a ver donde estaba tirado, lo que ve es el cuchillo de Jeff clavado a su lado y oye a Jeff gritarle:

Jeff: veo que estas muy apegado a la vida.

Segran: quien no lo estaría en mi situación.

Jeff: tienes razón.

Jeff salta de la ventana al árbol y de este comienza a descender, Segran con un poco de esfuerzo se coloca de pie y tomo el cuchillo que se encuentra a su lado, Jeff termina de bajar y ahora los dos están uno frente al otro, lo único que los separa es una estrecha distancia entre la pared hasta el árbol, Jeff se recuesta al árbol y le dice:

Jeff: porque no huyes te daré ventaja así la diversión se alargara un poco más.

Segran: lo siento no soy títere para obedecer órdenes de egocéntricos, pero aun que quisiera hacerlo no podría correr por la fracturas.

Jeff: que pena, su pongo que este es tu final, al menos ve el lado positivo, a lo que mueras tendrás una expresión de felicidad en tu rostro.

Segran: lo siento no pedí un estilas de quinta para mi funeral.

Jeff se abalanza sobre Segran, pero Segran al ver lo acercarse rápidamente reacciona lanzándole el cuchillo asía alguna pierna pero Jeff lo atrapa y lo prepara para apuñalearlo, Segran intenta darle un golpe con el brazo izquierdo para por lo menos evitar ser nuevamente apuñaleado, Jeff esquiva el golpe con facilidad moviéndose al lado derecho de Segran y con su objetivo indefenso por ese lado se prepara para atravesar su cuello, al estar a punto de atravesar el cuello de Segran, Jeff repentinamente pierde el aire debido a un golpe en el estomago y recibe otro en la quijada y antes de recibir una pata se cubre y empuja a Segran y el también retrocede, Jeff se fija detenidamente en Segran más que todo en su brazo derecho y algo le parece extraño: como pudo darle un golpe con el brazo derecho si no lo puede mover por el hombro y porque en los dos golpes que recibió sintió el impacto de metal; Segran ve a Jeff confundido y aprovecha para tomar una arriesgada iniciativa, Segran intenta acercarse a Jeff y a lo que esta lo suficiente cerca intenta golpearlo con la izquierda pero Jeff lo esquiva con facilidad y responde clavándole el cuchillo en el puño, Segran le lanza una patada a Jeff pero este también la esquiva retrocediendo; Jeff al retroceder nota que Segran sonríe y sacude su brazo derecho lleno de sangre con fuerza y de forma horizontal asía él, Jeff puede ver claramente como una fina línea de sangre se dirige asía él, pero esta no era la primera vez que él se manchaba de sangre así que porque esquivarla, pero una sensación muy alarmante le decía que no se dejara alcanzar por la sangre así que se agacha dejando que el fina línea curva le pase por encima de él, Jeff se pone de pie rápidamente a lo decide atacar a Segran para acabar con este juego de una vez, Jeff escucha algo inusual a su espalda y sin bajar la guardia voltea, en el árbol donde se supone que debería haber y línea de sangre, hay un fino corte con buena profundidad, Segran aprovecha que Jeff baja la guardia para acercarse, Jeff se jira para atacar pero tiene a Segran casi en frente, Jeff intenta retroceder pero Segran lo nota asique con la dos manos llenas de sangre le aplaude lo más cerca que puede, del aplauso salen muy pequeñas gotas de sangre y simulando la explosión de una pequeña granada, le logra dar a Jeff el todo el pecho…

Jeff cae recostado al árbol y Segran con la poca fuerza que le queda comienza a caminar al frete de la casa, el ruido de un crujido hace que se voltee y ve que en el lugar donde se suponía que yacía Jeff no hay nadie y escucha una voz entre los arbustos:

Jeff: en serio creíste que con ese simple truco me matarías, por favor no me hagas reír he peleado con fenómenos más letales que tu, pero debo admitir que me dolió asique me retirare por hoy pero antes me gustaría oír tu nombre.

Segran: Segran, ese es el nombre del que te quitara la vida la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Jeff: claro, claro, claro, pero ten cuidado de que no te asesinen primero, ya que un fenómeno por instinto llama a otros fenómenos.

Segran: parece que me lo dice alguien con experiencia ¬¬.

Jeff: yo me iré y creo que también va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir.

Segran pudo sentir a Jeff alejándose hasta el punto que no sintiera alguna presencia, continuo su camino a la puerta de su casa pero al llegar se dio de cuenta que está todavía tenía seguro, estaba por caer inconsciente, cuando oyó el sonido de las sirenas y al voltearse vio dos carros de policías y una ambulancia llegar, pero al final termino cayendo inconsciente…

* * *

Bueno aquí puede que termine este pequeño proyecto que se nos ha ocurrido hacer (puede que saquemos varios capítulos más pero eso depende que también le vaya a este cap.), esperamos que les allá gustado o por lo menos entretenido asique hasta otro día entre los días.


	2. capitulo 2: ¿triangulo amoroso?

Heeeelo lectores les deseamos un buen tiempo en el tiempo que estén le leyendo esto, le saludamos aquí Cerberus Blood para todos y sin faltar todas, le agradecemos la espera a quienes llegaron a tenernos paciencia aquí, hoy y por fin les traemos el segundo capítulo, esperamos que puedan disfrutarlo o que por lo menos sea de su agrado, a senos… (Cer: "senos", hee; Rus: ya podemos seguir ¬¬; Rubén: ok, continuemos), senos olvidaba decir que este capítulo traerá dos nuevos integrantes, aunque no sean muy nuevos para quienes ya los conozcan (Be: *bostezo* claro está…), en fin sin mas retrasos los de jamos con esta capitulo que disfruten:

* * *

¿Triángulo Amoroso?

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente de un asesinato a cercanías del bosque, un sobreviviente con serias heridas y huesos rotos, dio información a los oficiales que el asesino era un joven de piel pálida que lleva una sudadera mas no se logro obtener el nombre de este…

Después de finalizar su tratamiento en un hospital cercano al pueblo, al joven conocido como Segran Belmont, se le dio de alta. Debido a que termino huérfano uno de los policías que lo hallo moribundo en el frente de su casa, decidió ayudar al joven con un buen préstamo, mientras que el joven iniciara con sus estudios en alguna universidad y teniendo en cuenta su edad de apenas 17 años que este consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo… después de charlar Segran y el oficial, quedaron en que Segran seguiría viviendo en su casa y ya dejar claro todo, cada quien tomo su camino…

**2 días después en la casa de Segran…**

El chico descansa en el sofá de la sala mientras piensa el cómo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y si de verdad de debería inscribirse en una universidad y los más importante como conseguiría hallar a Jeff.

Después de pasar un rato meditando en el sofá, no pudo conseguir respuesta para alguno de sus dilemas… un poco molesto por ello decide dar una vuelta por el pueblo haber si logra hallar alguna respuesta a sus dilemas…

**Después de un rato, ya casi al otro lado del pueblo…**

Gracias a una buena suerte que parecía y luminar a Segran, parece haber conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un local de venta y compra de objetos antiguos y raros, este local se llama _Sonata de cuna,_ su turno de trabajo seria desde las 12 del mediodía hasta las 6 de la tarde, después haber de conseguido el horario de trabajo y ya tranquilo por haber conseguido un trabajo, decide pasar por el resto del camino por la vieja carretera para matar el tiempo y también para ver si consigue algo interesante…

Mientras que camina a un lado de la vieja carretera (que es la que separa el bosque del poblado); Segran piensa como hallar el escondite de Jeff: gracias al haber recorrido el pueblo, pudo deducir que este pueblo es lo suficientemente pequeño como para no notar una cara nueva andando por ese lugar, pero este poblado también alberga las suficientes personas como para pasarlo desapercibido…

Ya an pasado horas y Segran sigue caminando al lado de la carretera viendo a lo lejano de esta a ver si vuelve a pasar algún automóvil, ya ha pasado un buen rato y el cielo rojizo se torna lentamente oscuro ya que el sol esta dan sus últimos rayos de luz por este día, Segran comienza a retomar camino para su casa la cual está al otro extremo del pueblo y decide a cortar camino tomando un atajo.

**A pocos metros desde el bosque…**

Una chica de piel pálida con algo parecido a una falda escolar o liceísta (¬¬ da igual), sudadera con de morada o fucsia (¬¬ nuevamente da igual) con capucha y de esta sale una larga melena negra con un mechón particular de color rojo/morado; se pasea por el bosque en dirección al pueblo, mientras en la mano izquierda maniobra un cuchillo de la misma forma que uno maniobra un lápiz cuando esta aburrido en clases, tatarea una canción extraña en lo que se dice a sí misma:

Chica pálida: aaaa, que aburrido (-.-), ir de caza si mi maestro no están entretenido y Jack estaba ocupado ayudando a mi maestro a recuperarse de sus heridas del pecho y "estomago", espero que no intente comerle algún órgano (O-O;), pero me pregunto… quien habrá sido capaz de hacerle tal herida a mi maestro, su pongo que sería divertido si supiera quien fue, así lo cazaría y le llavera su cabeza a mi maestro y él me premiaría y je je jejejjejeje (se pierde en sus "pensamientos" mientras babea).

Siguiendo su camino logra salir del bosque, cruza una vieja carretera y se adentra en el pueblo…

**Mientras tanto más adentro del pueblo, en un parque público…**

Una pareja de enamorados se pasea por el infantil lugar hasta que deciden tomar asiento en una banca situada bajo farol, la pareja se divierte en su propia charla hasta el punto de lanzar carcajadas por cualquier estupidez que saliera de la boca del otro, hasta que la pareja tiene un tiempo de contacto visual entre ambos, la chica sin decir nada cierra los ojos y se inclina un poco al frente, el chico siguiendo con el ambiente la sostiene por los hombros y apasionadamente la besa… el beso dura pocos segundos y al separar sus labios se ven tiernamente a los ojos… **_(Tiempo de autores cabrones: on),_** a un lado de la banca justamente detrás del joven enamorado: hay un chico con pantalón negro, camisa ajustado con pelo largo y castaño, el cual sostiene un largo y hueco fierro de metal; y antes de que la pareja dejara de ver los ojos del otro y notar la presencia de este, como si de una sandia se tratara la cabeza del joven estalla por un fuerte y rápido impacto (**_efecto de fondo_**: heat shock), sesos y sangre salen volando en todas direcciones cubriendo todo alrededor de esa pequeña área, la chica atónita por lo que le cava de ocurrir observa toda llena de sangre como se retuerce la lengua en la quijada que cuelga de lo que resta de cabeza, hasta que enfoca su vista en el chico que está parado detrás del cadáver de su novio y ve como este se prepara para batear, y antes de poder moverse del lugar la chica pierde la cabeza y los cadáveres se a recuestan uno al otro (**_efecto de fondo_**: doble kill); el chico después de haber acabado con la joven pareja se dirige a una fuente de agua cercana y comienza a limpiar la sangre sobre sus brazos y el rostro mientras se dice a sí mismo:

Chico del fierro: a que bien se siente acabar con la felicidad de estos estúpidos enamorados… ¡pero que estoy haciendo! No te distraigas el objetivo es encontrar a Jeffrey para acabar con esta locura de una vez por todas –se lanza un poco de agua en la cara- ok, concéntrate tu puedes.

De repente por un extremo de la fuente aparece salvajemente una pareja de enamorados los cuales se dirigen a la salida más cercana del parque…

Chico del fierro: no, no, no, no, Noo, concéntrate vamos tu puedes… *se oye las risas de la joven pareja*, ¡diablos! Porque tenía que ser hoy San Valentín.

Agarra su fierro y sigue a la joven pareja desde cierta distancia…

**A las afueras del parque…**

Segran pasa tranquilamente por la cerca del parque con la cabeza en las nubes pensando: ¿qué haría de comer y si debería preparar algo de comida de una vez para mañana para no darse la molestia de volver a cocinar, si debería tener una mascota, seguiría siendo el humano, cuántos son 2+2, en que se basa la realidad? (lo que hace el aburrimiento con uno ¬¬); mientras pasa por la entrada del parque divisa un gato negro que se le acerca y este simplemente le pasa por frente de él pero antes de que el gato pase, Segran intenta sobarlo *se oye un poco cerca un grito*, el gato corre al oír el grito, Segran al oír el grito sabe que este viene de a pocos metros dentro del parque, una sensación de entusiasmo e ira lo aborda y corre hacia donde proviene el grito.

Al llegar ve como una muchacha que esta abrazando a un joven el cual tiene el brazo roto y de la nada a parece un tercero que comienza a darles como si no hubiese un mañana con un fierro, sin podre hacer más que observar Segran comienza a retroceder lentamente (mientras que en sus pensamientos intenta darle una explicación a lo ocurrido: ese debe ser un portador de un "fierro golpeador de parejas felices"), en lo que retrocede de repente piza algo como una cuerda pero al instante algo le muerde la pierna.

Segran: pero que mierd–

El mismo gato de hace unos momentos los está mordiendo por haberle pisado la cola, Segran levanta el pie y el gato sale corriendo entre los arbustos; Segran recordando al chico del fierro mira rápidamente a donde está este y ve que lo está observando fijamente y el chico del fierro le dice:

Chico del fierro: dime te sientes feliz o afortunado?

Segran: para nada y mucho menos ahora.

Chico del fierro: dime tienes pareja?

Segran: no soy muy bueno tan siquiera hablando con las mujeres, así que no.

Chico del fierro: buena te dejare ir por esta vez ya que no tienes ningún elemento de importancia para mí.

Segran: lo siento no me puedo ir… hasta que respondas a una pregunta.

Chico del fierro: bueno hoy estoy de buenas haci que dime y que sea rápido ando apurado.

Segran: por casualidad no sabrás algo sobre -

De la nada aparece una chica con sudadera y capucha puesta la cual impide ver su rostro, esta parece observarlos y dice:

Chica pálida: dios cuando creía que era Jack que se me había adelantado… a bueno creo que tengo un buen competidor o una buena presa para esta noche.

Dijo mientras señalaba con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano izquierda al chico del fierro, Segran sabiendo que esto se tornaría malo para su salud decido reanudar su retiro silencioso pero por la gran suerte del destino este vuelve a pisar al mismo gato por segunda vez y este lo vuelve a morder.

Segran: maldito gato vuela de aquí.

En lo que le da una patada y el gato sale volando en dirección a los arbustos, recordando nuevamente su situación Segran nota que vuelve hacer el centro de atención; la chica reí al ver que había un tercero y les dice:

Chica pálida: que chistoso eres jijiji, chicos ya que ambos parecen ser divertidos porque no hacemos un juego pero antes presentémonos, tu primero.

Segran: (mierda tengo que ver cómo salir de este enrolló) soy Segran.

Liu: soy Liu alguna vez conocido como Liu Woods.

Chica pálida: que gran coincidencia entonces tú eres el hermano que supuestamente murió a manos de mi maestro.

Esto hace que Liu se estremezca pero se controla y le dice:

Liu: y tu quien eres aun no te presentas y que es eso que morí a manos de tu maestro.

Nina: a es cierto que todavía no me presento,-Nina se quita la capucha para que todos puedan apreciar su bello rostro y lo tomen como prueba- bueno soy Nina The Killer aprendiz y alumna de Jeff The Killer una vez conocido como Jeffrey Woods.

Al decir eso Nina siente como cambia la atmosfera por las intenciones por aquellos dos, para ella era comprensible que Liu la haya marcado como objetivo pero era curioso el que otro también se halla puesto serio al oír el nombre de Jeff; Segran no se podía creer que Jeff tuviera una aprendiz pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento, ya que sería cierto lo que la chica de ojos bordados decía tenía una oportunidad para hallar el escondite Jeff; lo mismo pasaba en la mente Liu, por fin acabar con su hermano el que lo izo caer en la locura ya faltaría poco para que probara un poco de su propia medicina.

Nina: bueno explicare de qué se trata el juego antes de que esto se convierta en un ring, por lo que veo ambos están interesados en saber donde se encuentra mi maestro así que se lo diré al que logre por lo menos acorralarme pero claro me defenderé por todos los medios.

Al terminar de decir eso Liu y Segran corren hacia ella con el motivo de atraparla pero al estar cerca de ella con intensiones de matar a lanza un ataque de forma horizontal intentando cortar el cuello de ambos al mismo tiempo, Liu con más experiencia en los combates logra esquivar tal ataque pero Segran no corre con la misma suerte y para evitar ser degollado coloca su brazo derecho y termina con una cortada un tanto profunda poco más abajo de la muñeca, Segran retrocede rápidamente antes de recibir otro corte; Liu lo observa y le dice:

Liu: no se qué te interesa de mi hermano pero si sigues con esto terminaras muerto, mejor vete.

Nina: es cierto a demás no me interesan las personas normales, así que vete tal vez te mate otro día.

Segran guarda silencio y con la mano izquierda se agarra por la herida del otro brazo, presiona con fuerza y de esta sale más sangre hasta cubrir por completo su mano derecha la cual eleva y toma una postura como si le fuera arrojar algo y con fuerza en la voz le dice a Nina:

Segran: si quieres saber cuál es mi interés con Jeff, pues es muy fácil de adivinar.

Nina: acaso ya perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba y que se supone que me vas arrojar aire, por favor no me aburras y lárgate antes que decida matarte.

Segran: parece que no entiendes las adivinanzas, pues te lo diré: yo seré quien mate a Jeff;-su brazo derecho que tenia listo para disparar es activado, para los ojos de Liu y Nina es la simple mímica de un lanzamiento-; pues hare cualquier cosa para conseguir mi objetivo incluso convertirme en un asesino.

Nina: que estúpido, tu intentando matar a mi maestro me matas de la ri- ¡gaaaaaaaa!

Nina suelta un grito al sentir que algo atraviesa su hombro izquierdo, ella intenta aguantar el dolor y rápidamente revisa su herida: no hay nada en el orificio creado, solo un torrente de sangre brotando por ambas partes; Liu sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ya no sabe a quién tomar por objetivo ya que si se enfocaba en Nina podría acorralarla con facilidad pero era posible que Segran se convirtiera en una molestia ya que tiene el mismo objetivo.

Nina: bastardo que es lo que me has arrojado.

Segran: que paso acaso no estamos jugando, tu dijiste que el punto era acorralarte pero no dijiste que tenias que estar ilesa.

Segran comienza a caminar en dirección asía ella, frotando se ambas manos y llenándolas de sangre; Liu al ver que las intenciones claras de Segran al herir a Nina y decide detener a Segran, ya que si Nina llega a terminar muy herida los más probable sería que no hablara y buscara la forma de escabullirse sin darles algún tipo de información; Nina aun confundida por la herida del hombro y al ver que Segran se acerca decide tomar guardia ya que le dejo muy claro que podía hacerle daño desde distancia, ve algo que la sorprende y se prepara para un ataque; Segran al ver que Nina decidió esperar a atacar, prepara sus puños enrojecidos y avanza más rápido, al estar cerca prepara el primer golpe- pero es detenido con un golpe entre las costillas por el lado izquierdo, el dolor lo hace tambalear de lado y mientras desvaría observa como Nina se acerca rápidamente para apuñalearlo, observa como sostiene el chillo con firmeza hasta que lanza el movimiento; Nina al ver su agresor y posible presa debilitada se abalanza de frente pero al estar cerca de Segran se mueve rápidamente a su lado izquierdo y se prepara para cortar el cuello y le dice:

Nina: ir a dormir mis príncipes.

Segran se encuentra en un punto muerto en segundos seria degollado, pero por instinto puro, su mano izquierda atrapa el cuchillo por todo su filo; Nina al ver que logro detener su cuchillo a mano limpia (literalmente hablando) se sorprende pero rápidamente hace presión sobre el cuchillo para cortar su mano y luego llegar al cuello, pero el cuchillo no parece perforar tan si quiera la palma de la mano, nota que Segran toma fuerzas para lanzarle un golpe mientras la tiene sujetada del cuchillo así que le da un rodillazo en el codo logrando que Segran soltara el cuchillo; Segran al ver que Nina logra tener la libertad de su arma retrocede y se detiene ya una distancia segura.

Segran: eso estuvo muy cerca incluso me pareció como un dejavú, tal vez si no fuera por eso estaría muerto.

Nina: no te creas, simplemente decidí ser suave contigo.

Segran: Si claro.

Segran intenta reincorporarse pero siente de que estaba olvidando de algo importante algo decía que revisara con urgencia el lugar donde se encontraba, no sabía cómo actuar ante tal sentido de alerta ya que tenía a su enemigo frente de él, hasta que recuerda- un filo se entierra rápidamente en la espalda de Segran perforando un pulmón y colocando su tiempo de vida en cuenta regresiva, Segran cae de rodillas y siente como el filo sale rápidamente de su espalda, ve como Liu camina frente a él dándole la espalda (tenía un cuchillo escondido) y dirigiéndose a Nina y escucha:

Liu: no me interesa quien eres o cual sea tu tragedia pero algo es seguro, y eso es que Jeff morirá a mis manos y no dejare que nadie interfiera.

Segran: maldi- (vomita un poco de sangre).

Nina al ver a Segran acabado decide salir de ahí así que hecha a correr y Liu al verla huir va tras ella; Segran con los pocos alientos que le quedan termina de caer de espalda al suelo y siente como pierde la conciencia y se asfixia por la falta de aire… pero no muy lejos donde yace Segran están los cadáveres deformes de una pareja y el charco de sangre alrededor de esta, como si fuera atraída una serpiente y lentamente crea un camino que intenta llegar Segran…

**Mientras tanto por la vieja carretera…**

Nina corriendo velozmente atraviesa la calle y se interna en el bosque, al ya sentir se exhausta se arre cuesta a un árbol y con su cuchillo corta un poco de su falda y el pañuelo sacado de esta, es amarrado en su hombro para evitar que se siga desangrando, exhala con alivio el haberse quitado de encima a Liu y se pone a pensar él como el chico llamado Segran a demás de hacerle tal herida fue capaz de detener su cuchillo a mano limpia (¬¬ repetimos literalmente), mientras piensa eso algo sorpresivo le llega a la mente:

**_Recuerdo de las palabras de Segran_: **eso estuvo muy cerca incluso me pareció como un dejavú, tal vez si no fuera por eso estaría muerto.

**_Reflexión: "_**como un dejavú, si no fuera por eso estaría muerto".

Nina inmediatamente recuerda la extraña herida con la que llego su maestro la última noche, y al llegar a la conclusión de su epifanía se queda en blanco…

Nina: a caso… jeje… jijiji… jaaajajajajaja (y ríe sin parar como la demente que es), eso quiere decir que el ahora está muerto jajaja y me puedo llevar la gloria de haberlo matado jajajajajajja, a lo que le informe esto a mi maestro me premiara jajajajajaja.

Desde los arboles se oye acercarse alguien, Nina tomar guardia rápidamente pensando que Liu puedo a ver hallado y desde los arboles aparece…

**Mientras tanto por la vieja carretera…**

Liu siguiendo el rastro de sangre debido a la herida de Nina llega hasta la carretera y siguiéndola con la vista ve como el rastro se adentra al bosque, decidido a seguirla cruza la carretera y al poner un pie en el pasto del bosque siente una tremenda emoción de peligro, salta asía atrás y examina detenidamente el bosque, siente que le cae una gota que en su cuello alterándolo e instintivamente se da la vuelta y no hay nada, se toca el cuello y nota que esta sudando del miedo… pero miedo a que si no hay nada a la vista, Liu mira nuevamente el bosque y decide retirarse a pueblo nuevamente, en todo caso era probable que hubiese perdido el rastro de Nina allá dentro.

Caminando por las calles del pueblo le viene un gesto de humanidad, decide volver al parque a recoger el cuerpo del chico Segran y enterrarlo, cual vida fue frustrada por su hermano y sentía un poco de responsabilidad por el haberlo matado por la espalda, se pone rumbo a el parque para buscar el cuerpo y mientras camina a este, la noche comienza desbordar una fuerte lluvia; Liu al por fin llegar al sitio donde se halla el cadáver de Segran… se queda en blanco al ver que tal cadáver no se encuentra por ninguna parte y algo comienza a llamar la atención de su vista, al ver donde su vista es llamada ve que los cadáveres de la ultima pareja que asesino están totalmente marchitos… sin saber cómo responderse semejantes dudas se queda pensativo pero su estado de meditación se ve interrumpido por el sonido de varias sirenas policiales acercándose; rápidamente deja el lugar antes de que lo vean y se pierde entre los callejones del pueblo…

* * *

¿Con quien se habrá conseguido Nina? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Segran? ¿Por qué hacemos preguntas con respuestas tan obvias?... estas y mas incógnitas serán reveladas en próximo capítulo y puede que aparezcan más preguntas.

Cer: avanzaremos a un tercer capítulo siiiiiii |*w*| (te veo).

Be: espero que me den las fuerzas *bostezo* para ayudar en algo |-_-|zzz.

Rus: hare lo posible para que esta serie no termine hecha un desastre gracias a Cer ¬¬.

Rubén: y yo vigilare que todos terminemos de acuerdo en todos los puntos, y le traigamos a los lectores un buen material para su entretenimiento.

Esperamos que hayan podido disfrutar un buen rato leyendo esto y si tienen algo que decir sobre el capitulo, alguna sugerencia o duda los invitamos a colocarlo en los comentarios (los cuales muy posiblemente tenga respuesta, pero ayudan a motivar) y hasta otro día entre los días.


	3. capitulo 3: el niñero

Heeeelo lectores les deseamos un buen tiempo en el tiempo que estén le leyendo esto, le saludamos aquí Cerberus Blood para todos y sin faltar todas, le agradecemos nuevamente la espera a quienes llegaron a tenernos paciencia aquí, hoy y por fin les traemos el tercer capítulo, y nos volvemos a disculpar es que salió "fnaf 3" asique no pudimos aguantar las ganas de pasarlo completo… pero bueno volviendo a lo importante, hoy y sin más demora les dejamos con el capitulo, que lo disfruten:

El niñero.

Se an reportado una serie de asesinatos desde hace unas semanas, las últimas víctimas fueron hallas la última noche en el parque público: dos cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles y 2 otros dos se desconoce la forma en la murieron, los policías que retiraron los cuerpos prefirieron guarda silencio respecto al estado que se encontraron los dos últimos y le piden a las personas que intenten no estar hasta muy tarde debido a los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos y también piden a los que lleguen a saber algo sobre lo que pudo causar tales incidentes informar rápidamente…

**Al día siguiente de después de la noticia, en la tienda **_**Sonata de cuna…**_

El gerente encargado del lugar espera impacientemente la llegada de su nuevo empleado, el cual va atrasado una hora… los minutos pasan y el empleado no aparece, la paciencia se le comienza agotar…

Gerente: como alguien en su primer día de trabajo se atrevería a llegar tarde…

En lo que suena se campanilla (está sujeta en la esquina superior de la puerta de entrada), y entrando todo agitado aparece Segran; el gerente sé lo que da viendo y Segran rápidamente baja la cabeza y se disculpa con el dando le la escusa de que se había quedado dormido, y el gerente le cree mientras piensa (como alguien se puede que dar dormido hasta el medio día), el gerente le explica cómo administrar la tienda y tan bien le da el número telefónico de él para que le avise si ocurriese algo, y por ultimo le dice que bus que o traiga algo para matar el tiempo ya que son muy pocos los cliente que se acercan a comprar o vender algún artículo, así que era mejor estar preparado contra el aburrimiento, al terminar de explicarle todo a Segran, el gerente va a su oficina y recoge un maletín y un abrigo, sale de su oficina y dirige a Segran a el cual le entrega las llaves para cerrar el local a lo que sean las 6 pm, ya que esa hora era cuando terminaba su turno; Segran lo mira un poco desconcertado y le dice:

Segran: no creo usted que es un poco apresurado el darle las llaves del local a un empleado de medio tiempo apenas comienza a trabajar hoy?

Gerente: no lo creo, mis años de vida me han enseñado que debo tener por lo menos alguien de confianza, en todo caso si algo le llegara a ocurrir al local te mandaría a quitar la casa, aun que no es la gran cosa cierto |-w-|.

Segran: |O-O;| Si claro, como usted diga.

Gerente: bueno, me voy te dejo a cargo del local, hasta mañana.

El gerente sale de la tienda sin decir más, y atravez de los vidrios se le ve alejarse a lo lejos y cruzar en alguna esquina… Segran sin más que hacer seba detrás del mostrador, toma asiento, se coloca unos audífonos y se mientras que oye música se queda viendo la puerta en espera a que llegue algún cliente…

** Después de 3 horas, en la tienda**_** Sonata de cuna…**_

Esta Segran leyendo un libro, mientras que intenta aguantar el sueño, por cada línea que lee, se les hacen más pesados los parpados, brazo que le sostiene la cara empieza a perder su fuerza y poco a poco deja caer la cara al mostrador… *la campanilla suena* Segran al oír que la puerta fue abierta reacciona y se levanta del mostrador para observar al cliente que ha llegado… con una cara de asombro no para de ver al cliente que está examinando detenidamente los objetos de la tiendo, el cliente toma una pequeño cuadro y se dirige al mostrador y le dice:

Cliente: cuanto se supone que te debo por este cuadro.

Segran: …

Cliente: …

Segran: …

Cliente: acaso…

Segran: …

Cliente: es gratis…

Segran: qué?

Cliente: que si el cuadro es gratis.

Segran: y que se supone que estás haciendo tu aquí…

Cliente: eeeeh, comprar un cuadro que me pareció interesante… por.

Segran: y una mierda, a que se supone que has venido aquí o es que yo soy el loco y tú no eres "Lost".

Lost: bueno eso es mi nombre, pero no veo que tiene que ver eso con que quiera comprar un simple cuadro…

Segran: mira acaso no se eres una especie de "entidad" la cual no debería ser vista por las persona…

Lost: si lo dices por el esmoquin que traigo puesto es que no tenía otra cosa que ponerme.

Segran: dime tu qué crees que pase si alguien entra y te ve…

Lost: aaaanm con que eso es a lo que te refieres…

Lost se da la vuelta y salea de la tienda, al salir grita a las personas que están pasan por el frente de la tienda:

Lost: ¡oigan, aquí estoy, soy yo, Lost, ese soy yo, aquí estoy!

Todas las personas que están pasando miran a otra parte o simplemente se hacen los locos pensando que era algún tipo de loco callejero; Lost vuelve a entrar a la tienda y le dice a Segran:

Lost: no creo a que a nadie le importe quien sea yo, ya que prácticamente nadie sabe quién soy yo.

Segran: hagamos como si no hubiese dicho nada. Pero realmente viniste solo para comprar una simple pintura.

Lost: que no te engañen las apariencias, estas pintura un que no lo parezca guarda una valiosa clase de energía con la que… por decirte me "alimento", y tienes razón no he venido solo a comprar esta pintura también he venido para que protejas un encargo.

Segran: y porque se supones que aceptare tal encargo.

Lost: porque este encargo puede que atraiga a cierto personaje que te de información del paradero de Jeff.

Segran: como sabes que estoy interesado en Jeff o como sabes que le estoy buscando.

Lost: dejemos lo con que tengo ojos en casi todas partes. Pero volviendo con el anterior punto dime te interesa hacerte con el encargo.

Segran: solo por esta vez… (Aun que no confió mucho en él puede que tenga razón), entonces dime de qué se trata el encargo tan valioso que quieres que proteja.

Lost: para empezar no es un objeto, es una niña la que en cierto sentido es muy valiosa para un subordinado que tengo, pero por extrañas razones la familia de la chica se acaba de mudar a este pueblo así que será mejor que le tenga un ojo encima ya que tengo que mantener cierta promesa.

Segran: en pocas palabras me estas pidiendo que trabaje de niñero.

Lost: algo así…

Segran: como se supone que esta niña sea capaz de atraer a alguien, o es que alguna clase de "pedobear" saldrá del bosque ice hará con la niña.

Lost: uno nunca sabe… así que por eso estarás tú vigilándola.

Segran: y como se supone que la voy a proteger si ni siquiera sé quién es.

Lost: no te preocupes parece que ella está en camino para esta tienda… así que mejor me voy.

Lost le termina de pagar a Segran y a este parece como si el suelo le tragara ya que él se hunde en su propia sombra, y antes de desaparecer por completo le dice a Segran:

Lost: se me olvida advertirte de algo, será mejor que tampoco la acoses tanto ya que puedes atraer la atención de alguien llamado "winner", lo cual no sería muy bueno para ti, chao.

Lost termina por desaparecer y Segran se pregunta el por qué de la advertencia; sin ver que nada interesante va ocurrir por un tiempo, Segran vuelve a tomar asiento en su silla y continua leyendo su libro… a los pocos minutos Segran escucha la campanilla sonar y este separa para darla bienvenida al nuevo cliente y dejándose guiar por la predicción de Lost, ve como una niña entra en la tienda, la cual comienza a inspeccionar el lugar de pies a cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo que le llamo la atención… sin más Segran le dice a la niña:

Segran: disculpa estas buscando algo en específico para ver si te puedo ayudar.

La niña al oír Segran dirige su vista así él, y ella algo intrigada se le acerca y al estar frente al mostrador lo mira como buscando algo en él, al terminar de verlo la niña suelta un suspiro y le dice:

Niña: por casualidad no ha venido nadie más por este lugar.

Segran: no, más bien tu eres la primera cliente que tengo hoy (acaso esta niña pudo sentir la presencia de Lost).

Niña: a ok entonces disculpe la molestia pero antes de irme me diría de que es esta tienda.

Segran: bueno es una tienda de venta y compra de algunos objetos antiguos y extraños.

Niña: ya veo, por casualidad no vendaran libros.

Segran: pues si -señala un estante- vez ese estante de ahí, bueno ahí con seguirás unos libros puede que alguno te interese.

Niña se dirige al estante y comienza a buscar algún libro que le interés, hasta que parece hallar uno el cual lleva al mostrador; Segran le cobra el libro de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", agradece le agradece y le pregunta que cuales son los días en que abre la tienda y Segran le informa que toda la semana estará abierta la tienda, la niña al saberlo agradece la información y le dice que estará viniendo a comprar otros libros otros días pero antes de que esta dejara la tienda, Segran le pregunta su nombre y esta le contesta:

Alicia: me llamo Alicia, gusto en conocerte y hasta luego.

La niña deja la tienda y sin más Segran vuelve tomar asiento y sigue leyendo de lo más normal…

**8 pm de las misma noche en la casa de Segran…**

mientras vigila su espalda para estar seguro de que nadie lo sigue, termina de llegar a su casa; entra y le pone el seguro a la puerta y toma camino a la sala pero antes de alejarse un poco de la puerta esta suena, como si estuvieran tocan llamarlo, Segran se dirige nuevamente a la puerta para revisar quien llama pero por la mirilla de la puerta no se logra ver a nadie, abre la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba llamando, y al asomar la cabeza ve una caja a pocos metros frente a él, la toma y mira nuevamente a los lados a ver si alguien andaba por ahí pero no ve alguna señal humana por ese lugar asique entra nuevamente a la casa, vuelve pasar el seguro y llega al sofá de la sala, al estar sentado Segran inspecciona la caja a ver por donde se puede abrir y como no consigue alguna brecha o ranura, decide destrozarla por completo, hasta que logra ver que lo que hay dentro de la caja es un Nintendo el cual parece estar en buen estado y al revisar a por debajo de este consigue unos casekt (o como se escriba ¬¬) en al cual había uno de Zelda, y Segran se dice a sí mismo:

Segran: ¿me pregunto quién me daría un Nintendo y porque? … a bueno ¬¬ mejor para mi, i de por si hace tiempo que no juego Zelda, bueno será como revivir en los viejas tiempo.

Segran conecta el Nintendo a televisor, coloca el juego de Zelda y estar en el menú del juego decide (como cualquier persona haría) comenzar una nueva partida, el auto guardado le pedía colocar el nombre a su partida al ver las casillas de guardado nota que la primera casilla está ocupada con otra partida ya guarda y esta decía "Ben", Segran sin mucha importancia decide comenzar una partida en otra casilla ya que tal vez le sería útil mirar la otra algún día…

**5 horas más tarde, todavía pegado al juego…**

Ya después de haber conseguido atravesar gran parte del juego y notar gran variedad de bugs y fallos del juego logra encontrar sé contra (_presumimos nosotros ya que nunca lo hemos jugado) _el jefe final el chico calavera; Segran entusiasmado por pasar el juego, se prepara sicológicamente para enfrentarse al chico calavera decide que esté le de él primer golpe para saber +o- como pelear contar el, al instante que el chico calavera ataca link se prende en llamas y muere… Segran mirando la pantalla del televisor con una expresión de Wtf |0_0|, deja escapar un gran suspiro y se dice a sí mismo:

Segran: se que era difícil de pasar… pero esto es ridículo… tal vez el juego esta bugueado en esa parte justamente… a bueno a volverlo intentar

**Ya a eso de las 2am, en la sala de la casa de Segran...**

Segran viendo el televisor mientras este muestra como su personaje es calcinado, la ira impulsa a que le lance un control al televisor… pero con una risa retorcida dice:

Segran: con estas tenemos, okey, okey dame un momento… ahora veremos quién es más bravo o tu que no me dejas completar el juego o yo que utilizare trucos…

Segran rápidamente sube a su habitación y busca en internet unos cuantos trucos de zelda (100% reales… claro esta ¬¬), y regresa a la sala resetiando el juego para poder volver a jugar, antes de entrar a su partida ingresa unos cuantos códigos con el control (los cuales no revelaremos aquí para los que juegan o han jugado zelda) y comienza su partida, ya al estar cerca del área del niño calavera saca el arco y coloca una flecha bomba, al entra en el área del calavera le dispara rápidamente la flecha y este recibe 999999999 de daño, el chico calavera muere… Segran se para del sillón dando saltos de alegría de por fin haber pasado dichoso juego o por lo menos y más que todo esa parte, mira la pantalla la cual le da la opción de guardado, Segran toma el control y a lo que está por guardar la partida la pantalla cambia y muestra:

Pantalla del televisor: you shouldn't have done that.

El mensaje se quita de la pantalla y se crea un aro en el cual se puede ver como el personaje de link, pero parecía un poco más pequeño, se acerca al aro lentamente y al estar cerca de la pantalla atravez del aro saca una mano, luego la otra y finalmente su cara y este alza la vista asía Segran y le dice:

Ben: me llamo Ben Drowned, y espero que este preparado para las consecuencias por haberme liberado del ju…e…go…

Ben comienza a temblar al ver el rostro de Segran, ya que sus ojos se tornaron en un negro puro y lloraba sangren, y este miraba a Ben con eterno desprecio hasta que de su boca salieron palabras:

Segran: ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves joderme la partida la cual le he invertido esta noche! ¡Y no pudiste joderme después guardar la partida o por lo menos mucho antes de enfrentar me al chico calavera! ¡Pero NO, tú tuviste las agallas de joderme cuando lo había derrotado y sin poder haber guardado la partida! ¡Así que tendría que derrotar a ese pendejo nuevamente! ¡No esto no tiene perdón o misericordia!

Ben al ver que tal demonio se acerca lentamente a televisor y viendo que le faltaba sacar medio cuerpo del este, dice:

Ben: a n-no lo h-habías guardado aun, no te preocupes y-yo solo e-estaba bromeando c-contigo ya me voy.

Ben se mete nuevamente al televisor por al hacerlo el juego se reinicia y que da en el menú principal… Segran agarra el casekt y dice:

Segran: para que te lo sepas esto no es el "aro" para que salgan personas del televisor a joder a la gente.

Sale al frente de su casa con casekt en mano y apunta al bosque, y lo arroga con todas sus fuerzas; en que vuelve a entrar a la casa pasa por la sala apago todo y toma camino para su cama para dormir y olvidar todo lo sucedido…

**Al día siguiente, a eso de las 8 am…**

Segran se dirige desde el segundo piso Arrastrándose como un moribundo hasta la cocina en el piso de abajo… al por fin llegar a la cocina lo primero que hace es abrir la nevera y lo único que ve dentro de esta es un arroz hecho el cual estaba ahí guardado, saca el arroz y lo pone a calentar, busca un poco de queso lo raya por encima del arroz, con el tiempo el queso rallado se derrite sobre el arroz indicando que ya está listo para comer pero antes de servirse, se prepara un vaso de avena y de ahí comienza su rutina dentro de la casa…

Ya al estar listo para ir a _Sonata de cuna, _al abrir la puerta principal, Segran se queda medio asombrado a ver una densa neblina la cual mantenía oculto todo el pueblo, aun q para ese poblado ya no era nada especial puesto que en ciertas ocasiones pasaba incluso llegaba hacer frecuente… asique sin darle mucha importancia Segran toma camino atravez de la niebla en dirección su trabajo…

Al llevar cierto tiempo caminado se consigue con poster el cual le indica que está a mitad del poblado, en pocas palabras medio camino más para llegar a su trabajo pero al mirarla hora en su teléfono ve que no falta mucho para que sea 1pm, que para acorta más rápido la distancia y con un poco de riesgo Segran decide tomar camino en dirección al parque y se adentra entre la niebla…

Al llegar a una de las entradas del parque a paso apresurado se adentra, mientras más se adentra comienza a sentir algo inusual pero no le toma mucha atención y sigue caminando; al estar cerca de la salida del parque ve que en una banca se encuentra una niña lloran, la niña lleva una bata puesta y parecía como si esta se hubiese caído y ensuciado puede que incluso se halla herido la cabeza ya que parecía brotarle un poco de sangre un poco mas por encima de la frente, al verla en tal estado Segran se le acerco para ve si podía hacer algo para ayudarla:

Segran: disculpa pequeña, necesitas ayuda.

La niña al oír que la está llamando, lentamente dirige su mirada al muchacho; Segran nota que al ver lo ella tiene la ligera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pero sin que eso le preocupase Segran le pregunta:

Segran: te duele la cabeza?

Niña:…

Segran: es que pareces tener una herida y creo poder ayudarte con ello.

Niña: me… puedes ver…

Segran: claro que te puedo ver, que clase de pregunta es esa, es por eso que te quiero ayudar asique me dirías tu nombre, el mío es Segran.

Sally: mi nombre es s-sally.

Segran: ok sally, me dejarías revisarte la herida?

Sally: p-pero…

Segran: no te preocupes no muerdo.

Sally le asiente con la cabeza y Segran se acerca para revisarla; Segran al revisar entre el cabello sally nota que tiene una pequeña herida, en eso saca de su bolcillo, una curita y se la coloca, y le dice:

Segran: listo como nueva, pero aun estas un poco sucia por la sangre… dime te gustaría que te enseñara un truco de magia.

Sally: |*w*|.

Segran: pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Sally: ¬¬ mago chimbo…

Aun así sally le hace caso y cierra los ojos; Segran al certificar que tiene los ojos cerrados pasa su mano cerca de la cara, la frente y los brazos sin tocarla y le dice:

Segran: okey ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella abre sus ojos y al ver su piel su rostro se que sin saber cómo reaccionar incluso sus labios desvarían buscando alguna palabra para expresar tal asombro; Segran por un momento recuerda que tiene que apresurarse a llegar a la tienda si no quería terminar despedido, él se coloca rumbo a la tienda despidiéndose de la pequeña Sally; Sally al ver que Segran se aleja y se termina perdiendo de su vista… al ya no poder ver lo más comienza a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la fuente hasta ve que una alta figura se le cerca y ella le dice:

Sally: que te parece… me veo bien, verdad.

…

Sally: si yo también estoy sorprendida, y tú que conseguiste de bueno.

…

Sally: ¡que! De verdad habrá un festival de disfraces pronto, siiiiiii.

…

Sally: si ya se, tenemos que decirles a los demás que no maten a nadie mientras estemos en el festival, pero ellos no podrían no venir esta vez.

…

Sally: si se que tenemos que tratarnos como familia, pero…

…

Sally: si todos venimos juntos -sujeta su oso sacando un cuchillo de este- no creo que podamos aguantar el jugar con las personas de este pueblo…

Bueno esto será mas o menos algo parecido a una saga, y nuevamente nos disculpamos por la demora, y hasta la próxima semana (tal vez).


End file.
